A Mermaid Tail
by Br34th
Summary: Megan and Zoey never planned in being mermaid. But things crazy when they are. Will they be able to keep there secret a secret?


"Whats going on?" "Tell me now!" "Why are you hiding this from us?" I backed up toward the wall. It was all going through my head _I could have been more careful, I'm so stupid. _I blurt it out... "I'm"

***One year earlier***

"That sounds fun" I said on to Jason over the phone. "OK... Oh and Megan?" He said before hanging up. "Yeah" "Cole wants you to ask, Zoey if she wants to go. He'll be there so..." I smiled. "Sure, I'll ask"

My boyfriend Jason had asked me to go swimming with him and his friend Cole. Cole was also my best friend, Zoey's, boyfriend. The get along so well, and me and Jason do too.

I put on my swim suit and put my long light brown hair in a pony tail. I was ready to go when I remember to call Zoey.

"Zoe?" I asked when she answered the phone.

"Yeah?" She sounded like she had been sleeping. But she is always tired.

"Cole and Jason are going swimming at Rock Water Parks and asked us to come. You wanna?" I asked. She sounded awake now that a said 'Cole'

"Well yeah" She said. I could tell she was smiling. "OK.. get ready, I'll pick you up"  
I hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys, then I remember. Wait... I'm only 15 I can't drive. I started walking to Zoey's house.

When I got there I texted her to let her know I was here. She came running out in her suit, and sunglasses. "Lets go"

We reached the pool and saw, Jason and Cole already wet. They just couldn't wait for us.

"What took you so long?" Cole asked. "We had to walk" Zoey said putting her sunglasses on top of her dark brown hair.

"You should have said something, we could have picked you up." Jason said. "It Ok" I giggled. I had the tendency to giggle to much. But I'm loved anyway.

We swam for HOURS! We had so much fun. "We better get going, it getting dark" I said. We packed up and started walking back. Turns out Jason and Cole could not have picked us up because they walked too.

Boys.

We started walking next to a river, on our way to my house. I lived next to a river, it was kinda like my own swimming pool because I was the only one who ever swam in it.

"Hey Jason? Wanna swim in the river a little?" I asked. "We can?" He said.

"Yes, come on. I'll race you" We dropped every thing and ran. I dove in to river, it was clear and beautiful.

Soon my friends were next to me.

We started to swim left and right coming up for breaths. But then it caught my eye, a shimmer, like there was something in the water.

I told everyone about it, and we swam toward it. We swam right up to a hole, I had never seen it before, it was half in the water and half above water.

Zoey tapped me.

I looked down, right in front of me were two necklaces slightly buried in the sand.

I picked them up. They had a muli colored gem, it had the colors, red, blue, white, and light pink. They were beautiful.

We swam in to the hole. It was like a pool, there was a hole in the top of the place. It was filled with rock and was beautiful.

"Wow" Cole said. "Right 'Wow'" I said.

Zoey looked at the necklaces. "They'er beautiful" They really were. "Put them on," Cole said.

"Will you help me?"

Cole helped put Zoey's on, and Jason helped put mine on.

"We better go it's almost pitch black out" Jason said.

"OK" We all nodded.

Before we left the water started bubbling. The sky shimmered. The moon was peeking though the hole in the top.

When it stopped we left, it freaked me out a little.

***The Next Day***

I woke up and when down stairs to get breakfast. Nobody was home. I wanted to make my self some pancakes. It was Saturday so I didn't have school.

(Poor mom and dad, they have to work)

I washed my hands. I went for towel when my legs went numb. I started to wobble. I fell on the ground.

I turned to look a orange yellow mermaid tail. I had to be dreaming.

***Zoey's P.O.V***

I was going for my morning walk. I put on my new necklace, boy I loved that thing already. Before I left a grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink.

The water hit my upper lip like normal. But then my legs numbed, and started to wobble. Suddenly I fell.

I looked at my legs to see what was wrong, but all I saw was a fishy tail. What?

That not normal.

**The End**

**This story is pretty much based on the show H2O: Just Add Water but not totally the same. I have tons of Ideas so I hope you like it. :)**


End file.
